


What They Seem

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: 2x06, Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my opinion of what would've happened if Ben told her the reason why he wasn't empty inside. Tag to "What They Seem".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net :D I hope you enjoy. ;)

"No, you know what? You and I may have different methods, but we both know how to get what we want and... you can call that being passionate or you can call that being a dogged jackass, but you can't call it empty. I am not empty. I'll see you tomorrow Kate." Ben told her and turned back around to walk down the stairs.

"If you're not empty, then what are you?" Kate said quietly, but loud enough so he could hear her. She stood with her back still toward Ben and chewed on her fingernails with anticipation.

Ben stopped in his tracks and spun around back toward Kate. "I'm a man who has become stuck in a hole so deep that he can't get out because he's head over heels for a woman that can't decide what she wants. That's who I am Kate." He spilled the contents of his heart to her and without waiting to hear her response, Ben proceeded down the stairs.

Kate didn't chase him, she didn't stop him from leaving. She stood there, not moving an inch. Her fingers threading her hair in what seemed like frustration, but gradually became something closer to shock and insecurity. She shook her head to get rid of the tears and slowly, without recognizing, fell asleep on a nearby couch.


End file.
